La bestia
by TomasAlpha1998
Summary: ¿Han escuchado que los hombres se convierten en hombres lobo en la noche? Bueno, Rito es algo parecido. Un chico denso y tímido, pero en la noche se transforma en la pesadilla de las mujeres, ¿o un sueño?
1. Tricolor: Rosa, rosa y más rosa (i)

**Fecha de inicio del capítulo: 10 de enero de 2020**

**Fecha de conclusión del capítulo:**

* * *

**Tiempo de relleno mejor conocido como Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! Soy TomasAlpha98 y tal vez me recuerden de trabajos harem como "Experiencias de un maestro" o "La orgia de consoladores".

Dejando de lado mi imitación de Troy Mcclure, sé de antemano que este fandom es muy inactivo y es normal ya que la serie original está en pausa y se publican pocos fanfics tanto en español como en inglés.

Aunque la verdad, su contraparte de mangas hentai sigue trabajando, pero siendo sinceros para los fanfics la cosa esta jodida.

Y no sé cómo hacer mi debut en este fandom ya que tengo muchas ideas como "El rey del harem", "Momo corrompe a Rito", "Recuperando el harem", "El poder de la libido", "Rito el prostituto" y mi favorito "yo no lo descargo porque ya lo tengo".

Pero de entre todas mis ideas ganó "La bestia". Yo como escritor les prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo ya que si no lo hago voy a valer pito y perderé lectores potenciales.

* * *

**Resumen:**

¿Han escuchado que los hombres se convierten en hombres lobo en la noche? Bueno, Rito es algo parecido. Un chico denso y tímido, pero en la noche se transforma en la pesadilla de las mujeres, ¿o un sueño?

* * *

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

"Pasado"

"citar frase"

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

"**Palabra clave"**

* * *

**La bestia**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 0: Tricolor: Rosa, rosa y más rosa. (Parte 1)**

"(¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?)". Cuestionaba mientras permitía que sus ojos recorrieran mi cuerpo algo desarrollado. Permitiendo dejarle ver mi figura con pocas prendas que la cubrieran.

Usaba mis brazos para cubrir mis pechos, pero él usaría sus manos para desviarlas de su cometido.

"Vamos Nana, no tienes que sentir pena. Eres hermosa tal y como te ves sin importar el tamaño de tu busto es sexy para mí". Sus palabras hacían que mi corazón latiera con mayor rapidez mientras un rojo fuerte cubría mi cara.

Me hizo sentir mejor y por intuición deje que viera mi desnudez a excepción de unos pantis blancos que llevaba y unas calcetas largas del mismo color.

Él se acercó, tomó mi rostro y se inclinó para besarme en un beso que poco a poco iba correspondiendo.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Cómo es que caí en los encantos de esta bestia? Es muy complicado, pero a la vez sencillo de explicar. Pude entender a lo que se refería Haruna y mi hermana cuando hablaban de Rito.

Él hacía que sintieras calidez y esa extraña sensación de confianza que trasmite y que poco a poco me iba agradando, pero su peor defecto era que era un pervertido atrevido.

Nuestros besos se salían de control, él besando mi cuello descaradamente mientras yo le tomaba su cabeza para acercarlo más a mi cuerpo.

Una parte de mi quería detenerse, total, siempre he querido mantener firmeza en mis tercos pensamientos, pero otra parte había sido desbloqueada por las habilidades eróticas de este despreciable ser.

Los besos se hacían tan intensos que tuvimos que tumbarnos en su cama mientras él aprovecharía para saborear mis senos.

"¡AH! ...". Mi reacción al primer contacto con mis pezones los cuales eran tomados suavemente por los labios en una asombrosa técnica de succión. Mientras la otra mano solo se dedicaba a masajear el seno desocupado.

Quería usar mis manos para intentar protegerme, pero de nuevo él usaría las suyas para colocar las mías por delante de mi cabeza y se enfocaría en volver a besar mi cuello.

Soltaba gemidos de placer, sudaba como nunca, desprendía un olor que nunca había conocido. Mi rostro estaba empapado, mi cabello estaba mojado por el sudor y mi zona intima se estaba humedeciendo.

Otro par de besos en la boca compartiéramos antes de que volviera a explorar mi cuerpo a través de su lengua. Su camino de saliva marcaba una línea, un trayecto que llegaría a mi vagina como el destino.

Rito despejaría la zona y usaría su lengua para humectar aún más, sin embargo, los movimientos que la lengua hacia y los roces con mi clítoris hacía que me mojara aún más. Su lengua se movía de arriba y abajo con tal rapidez que me hacía cosquillas.

"¡Ah! ¡No seas tan bestia, tonto!". Le grité por instinto, pero el me ignoró y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, di gracias a que no me hiciera caso.

Endureció su lengua y la introdujo en mí y su punta tocaba zonas que hacían que mis ojos soltaran lagrimas ya que no podía soportar la sensación que provocaba.

Mi cara estaba toda sudada y rojiza, mis ojos temblarían por la sensación y mi boca gritaría como nunca lo había hecho. Mis pezones estarían duros como una roca, lo único que lamentaría sería su tamaño.

Una extraña sensación sentiría mi cuerpo al llegar al orgasmo y es que un líquido salió y me dio algo de vergüenza ya que me había orinado. Mi cubría de la cara de lo rojo que estaba, no quería que me viera así.

"No te sientas mal, has tenido una eyaculación". Dijo Rito mientras olía el fluido. "Si, es una eyaculación y no pipi".

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco, pero ¿Se ha terminado? Ósea, por una explicación de Mea dijo que cuando un hombre acaba el ritual terminaría, pero nunca me dijo cuando una mujer acaba.

No sabía que hacer en este momento, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando Rito me tomaría con tal fuerza para cargarme y levantarme de la cama y besarme con tal brusquedad.

"Esto es solo el comienzo". Dijo mientras volvía a devorarme y él me volteó para ponerme delante de él y él atrás de mi para abrazarme mi cintura mientras me besaba desde la retaguardia.

Yo incline mi cabeza a su lado para que nos besáramos en esa posición algo curiosa y mientras lo hacíamos, sentía esa cosa tocar mis nalgas. Supongo que era tiempo de trabajarla.

Volví a voltearme para verlo de cara y no solo eso sino arrodillarse ante él ya que no era justo que solo yo recibiera 'ese trato'.

"¡¿En serio esta cosa me cabrá?!". Pregunte atónica mientras veía semejante ejemplar.

"Si quieres hacerlo solo te diré que primero dale unas lamidas para que sea más fácil". Entonces tal como me dijo, empecé a lamerlo como si una paleta se tratara, bueno, contando con su grosor sería como si estuviera lamiendo dos o tres paletas a la vez.

Estaba algo nerviosa mientras succionaba esa cosa, ¿lo estaría haciendo bien? ¿Le gustará? Sus gemidos me lo decían todo, le estaba agradando.

Entonces decidí aumentar el ritmo y aumentaba la profundidad, por increíble que parezca, ahora era más fácil devorar esa pieza como si estuviera cubierto por mantequilla y resbalara sin problemas.

"Eres grandiosa Nana, no pares". Sus halagos me alegraban de cierta manera y esos no serían los únicos cumplidos. Todo continuaría hasta que su miembro vibraba alocadamente y de repente él explotó.

"¡L-lo siento N-na-na! No te avise". Se disculpó creyendo que había hecho algo malo y la verdad no era la gran cosa, estaba toda sudorosa, despeinada y olía mal.

"Como sea, solo espero que aún puedas seguir. Me quede a medias". Decía mientras me cruzaba de brazos y mostraba cierta firmeza como siempre lo he hecho.

"Lo que diga mi majestad". Decía de forma burlesca mientras me cargaba por detrás.

"¡Espera idiota! ¡Aún no he dicho que continuemos!". Exclamaba mientras dirigía mis brazos hacia atrás para sostenerme de su cuello y él se preparaba para la penetración.

Introdujo su polla dentro de mí y meneaba de tal manera para hacerme excitar mientras ganaba tiempo para conseguir estar erecto en su totalidad. Se podría decir que mi vagina era un sacapuntas para su lápiz.

Sentía poco a poco como su pene se hacía más grueso dentro de mí y era el momento para empezar con los movimientos para estimular nuestros orgasmos.

Comenzamos con movimientos lentos luego para ganar mayor ritmo hasta conseguir una velocidad suficiente para seguir el resto de la noche. Rito se detenía cuando sentía que se iba a venir y se enfocaba a besarme o a manosearme para hacer que durara más el acto.

Cuando él estaba listo para seguir, él cambiaba la postura y en esta ocasión me había puesto mi espalda en contra de la pared mientras tomaba mis piernas gracias a la presión podía apoyarme contra el muro mientras él se enfocaba a hacerme sentir el placer.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero quisiera que este momento nunca terminara. Quisiera que al menos mi hermana mayor me diera permiso para entretenerme con su prometido y… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? No, definitivamente esto tiene que ser la primera vez… y última.

"N-nana… Esta vez sí voy… a venirme". Dijo entre jadeos y yo tenía que tomar una decisión.

"S-so-lo… t-te d-dejare… co-correrte… d-dentro d-de mi… p-por e-esta vez". Tartamudeaba ya que ni era capaz de hablar correctamente ya que también yo iba a venirme.

Ambos chocamos con nuestros líquidos y ambos tendríamos que recuperar el aliento. Esa noche ambos decidimos no bañarnos y dormir tal y como estamos después de aquel acto lujurioso.

Pasaría algo extraño cuando el día se hiciera presente en lugar de la noche y era la reacción de Rito.

"¡N-NA-NA-NA! ¡¿Q-qué ha-haces aquí?!". Exclamaba con nervios mientras salía corriendo del lugar sin darse cuenta de que salió desnudo de la habitación. Algo raro pasó por que no es natural ese tipo de comportamiento.

Fue cuando mi hermana Momo apareció dentro del cuarto.

"¿Qué sucede Nana? ¿Te divertiste con Rito?". Decía con esa sonrisa pícara y pasional.

"Así que lo que pasó anoche lo planeaste tú, ¿Verdad?". Le respondía sacando mis propias conclusiones teniendo en cuenta que sé sobre su Plan Harem y de seguro le habría hecho algo a Rito para que actuara así en esa noche.

"No sé de qué me hablas, pero por lo que escuche mientras estaba en el baño tu tampoco opusiste mucha resistencia hermana". Decía burlándose a lo cual no pude evitar recordar esa noche.

"E-eso e-era… arg, olvídalo". Decía mientras me alejaba de ella con rubor en mi cara mientras intentaba pensar por qué se comportó de esa manera Rito y ahora se comporta de manera natural. ¿Recordará lo que pasó aquella noche?

Nunca lo podré saber, pero les contaré un secreto: Me gustaría repetirlo.

**Final del Episodio 0: Tricolor: Rosa, rosa y más rosa. (Parte 1)**


	2. Tricolor: Rosa, rosa y más rosa (ii)

**Fecha de inicio: 12 de febrero de 2020**

**Fecha de conclusión: 14 de febrero de 2020**

* * *

**Notas:**

Hola a todos, espero que tengan un buen 14 de febrero, ya que algunos lo pasaran con su pareja, otros beberán cloro y por mi parte, tengo una soga y aprendí a hacer nudos, solo me faltaría un lugar alto… XD.

* * *

**Forma de lectura:**

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_Pasado_

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

Comilla simple: '…'

\- 'Citar'

\- 'Referenciar'

\- 'Señalar palabras en un sentido diferente a lo normal'

* * *

**La bestia**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 1: Tricolor: Rosa, rosa y más rosa. (Parte 2)**

Fui a tomar un baño después de presenciar un acto prohibido de mi hermana Nana. A pesar de que el agua con la que me estaba bañando era tan caliente como de costumbre para mi era como bañarme en el polo norte.

El calor de mi cuerpo era infinitamente mayor y eso se debía a que fui testigo de un acto de amor, pasión y lujuria de las personas que nunca creí que iba a suceder... por el momento.

Supongo que debía dejarlos a solas para acercarme al plan harem. Mañana intentaré hablar con ella.

Fui a mi cuarto una vez terminado el baño. Mientras dormía, no podía evitar soñar con el sexo, los veía una y otra vez e imaginaba que en vez de Nana era yo, siendo tomada por mi amado Rito.

Ya era de mañana y me desperté rápidamente para ir al lugar de los hechos y lo vi a él salir corriendo de su habitación sin nada de ropa.

Era mi oportunidad para hablar con mi hermana sobre aquella noche. Ella me había acusado de ser la responsable, pero siendo franca, nunca tuve nada que ver.

Fui a la habitación de mi hermana mayor para preguntar si sabía algo al respecto sin tener que dar mucha información.

"Hermana, ¿Sabes que le pasa a Rito?". Era mi pregunta y aunque suene muy directa, era lo mejor que podía preguntar. "¿No lo has notado algo extraño?"

"Mmm". Mi hermana pensaba. "No lo sé. En el día yo lo vi como el Rito de siempre. Por cierto, gracias por prestarme el extracto de algunas plantas para mi próximo invento":

Era la respuesta de mi hermana mayor y de pronto se me ocurrió que esto puede ser obra de mi flor Jikido, una planta que cambia la forma de ser de quienes la huelen.

Fui a mi habitad para revisar si todo estaba en orden y el resultado era evidente: Todas mis flores estaban intactas a excepción de las flores que le presté a mi hermana.

"(Si la flor Jikido no alteró a Rito entonces, ¿Qué fue?)". Eran mis pensamientos hasta que volví a formular una interrogante más interesante. "¿Desde cuándo Rito es así?".

Regresé rápidamente a mi habitación para encontrar respuestas ya que era muy tarde, apostaría a que la luna ya sustituyó al sol.

Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarme con ese ser de la cual yo estoy enamorada, cubierto de crema y chocolate por todo el cuerpo posado en mi cama.

"Rito… No me imaginaba que tuvieras ese tipo de ideas". Decía mientras me aguantaba las ganas de babear. Verlo ahí de esa manera sensual y levantando su mano para darme una señal de que tenía que acercarme.

"Momo… Si te quedas quieta, el dulce puede desperdiciarse": Dijo mientras yo me quedaba estática, por alguna razón no podía moverme a pesar de que yo soy la que toma la iniciativa con mis juegos.

Pero esta vez era diferente, me estaba acobardando, se estaba repitiendo lo de aquella vez cuando quise tomarlo, pero al final no pude hacerlo y no era una excusa que haya sido interrumpida por Mea.

Sin su intervención el resultado iba a ser igual, siempre tuve esa determinación, pero ahora no la poseía.

"Siempre insistías mucho, pero ahora no. ¿Pasa algo malo?". Me preguntaba a lo cual era lo suficiente para recobrar la compostura.

"¡¿Qué has hecho con el verdadero Rito?!". Mi acusación era algo apresurada, pero era lo único que se me podía ocurrir.

"Si puedes limpiarme todo, entonces, te diré todo lo que quieras saber". Me retó y me acondicionó. No sabía si aceptar o luchar contra él.

No podía arriesgarme a perder mi pureza con un extraño oportunista que decidió adoptar la imagen de mi amado. Un ser despreciable que quiere aprovecharse de todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que mi Rito construyó toda su vida.

"Supongo que debo demostrar mi palabra". Volvió a hablar. "Bueno, recuerdo cuando conocí a Lala, era una persona regida por la moral y tenía una postura monogámica. También recuerdo mis memorias con las demás chicas, siempre traté de no faltarles el respeto, pero ahora solo tengo deseos de tratarlas con respetó y algo más. Es curioso que todavía recuerde cosas más antiguas y no soy capaz de recordar ni de lo que desayune esta mañana":

Las palabras que salieron de su voz me dieron algo mas de confianza, pero no tenía que bajar la guardia por ningún concepto.

"De hecho, recuerdo haber tenido sexo, pero no me acuerdo si era contigo, con Lala o con Nana. No lo recuerdo".

Lo que soltó me dejó sorprendida, ¿Acaso no se acordaba lo de Nana? Si esa noche era inolvidable para cualquier chica, inclusive para la propia Nana.

"Te he dicho todo lo que sabía, lo demás no lo recuerdo". Mencionó para luego levantarse tomar las ropas que estaban escondidas y después irse.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?". Pregunté algo atónita por el comportamiento.

"Te dije todo lo que sabías sin hacer lo que te pedí. Te entiendo si no quieres hacerlo, así que te revele lo poco que comprendía y no te voy a forzar a que hagas algo que no quieras hacer".

A pesar de que su comportamiento y personalidad sean diferentes, aún conserva esa esencia que caracteriza a esa maravillosa persona y que ha a cautivado a muchas mujeres.

"¿Qué haces?". Preguntó a lado mío después de que se diera cuenta de que yo misma lo había tomado de la mano para detenerlo. "No tengas esos sentimientos forzados. No te voy a obligar…".

No lo deje responder por que decidí interrumpirlo con mis labios. Esa muestra de afecto tan común, pero romántica entre seres que quieren demostrar sus sentimientos más profundos.

"Espero que seas así de dulce como aquel beso". Decía mientras saboreaba mis labios con un poco de tacto por parte de mis dedos. Por fin me di cuenta de que es el verdadero Rito, pero todavía desconocía el porqué era así.

Una posible respuesta que tenía era aquella enfermedad que cambiaba la personalidad de los que la padecen, como el caso de mi hermana que había escuchado.

Pero ya no me importaba la causa, solo me importaba lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Ya tendría tiempo de buscar respuestas, en estos momentos lo ocupaba la excitación que me impulsaba a seguir.

Lamia la crema que cubría sus pezones y él soltaba una reacción placentera.

"En realidad si eres Rito, Mi Rito sabría cuales son mis gustos y lo que me gustaría hacer". Decía mientras lo miraba a sus ojos. Después miraba todo lo que tenia que limpiar mi lengua hasta llegar al chocolate que estaba en la parte que más me gusta.

"Antes de seguir, primero tienes que quitarte tu ropa. No quiero que te ensucies, así que déjamelo a mí". Dijo mientras alzaba sus brazos para tomar la parte inferior de mis prendas y así despojarlas de mi cuerpo.

El sostén sería retirado con un tirón en un ágil movimiento de manos. De la parte inferior me encargaría yo para quedarme completamente pura ante sus ojos.

Quería disfrutar del postre lo más rápido posible. Conociendo a Mea, estaría muy celosa por esto ya que, estamos haciendo lo que a ella le gustaría hacer: Lo dulce, Ser lamida por Rito y que haremos cosas pervertidas.

No faltaría mucho para que llegase a la parte más baja, donde estaría la parte chocolatosa. Para mi suerte, era como si se tratase de una paleta de chocolate ya que estaba muy dura y así me gustaba chupársela.

Cuando su miembro estaba empapado con mi saliva, froté su pene contra mis pechos ya que quería embarrar la sustancia del cacao y estar impregnada por esos fluidos.

Volvía a succionar su birote para dejarlo todo limpio y lo que recibí a cambio fue chocolate con leche. Todo dentro de mi y lo saboreaba como si de un tentempié se tratase.

Después el me tomó y me tumbo en mi cama para que él me convirtiera en mujer ese día. Fui tan feliz.

La sensación que sentía, el poder que sentía, la excitación me controlaba y solo podía pedir más y más. No quería que acabase, si mi plan se completa entonces, sería capaz de disfrutarlo de vez en cuando.

Rito no solo nos haría feliz a todas, si no que cada vez que lo hiciera con alguna de nosotras él mejoraría en sus habilidades y sería el hombre perfecto. Desarrollaría técnicas sensuales y sexuales que nos volverán locas por él.

Es un futuro que me gustaría vivir y formar parte de una gran familia conformada por Rito. Es algo que deseo tanto como el deseo de que él descargara todo en mí.

Que llenará mi flor con su néctar eso me haría muy feliz, pero a la vez, significaría el fin de nuestro encuentro.

Así que tenía que disfrutarlo lo más que pudiera mientras el perforaba mi ser. En nuestro encuentro, el usó una lata de crema y me cubrió con su contenido.

Dijo que era mi turno de ser el postre y lo acepté. Quiero que él me devoré, que tenga ese apetito y me deje seca, seca como el desierto ya que estoy muy cachonda y no podré pensar en nada más y nada menos que en cumplir los deseos de mi futuro rey.

Como una planta que fue regada, así yo me sentía cuando el disparó todo sobre mi. Era una planta que necesitaba de su líquido, de ser bañada y cubierta por él. Esa noche quedaría grabada por mi memoria, pero lo único malo es que él no se acordará y tenía que buscar una respuesta a ello.

"¡Momo! ¡Que haces!". Era el saludo matutino de mi Rito al despertar. Se nota que su comportamiento regresó a la normalidad. Era hora de seguir investigando. Pero una cosa que me quedo clara.

"(Cuando es de día, él es el Rito de siempre, pero de noche, es un ser con un apetito sexual)". Fue mi conclusión y ahora tengo un punto de partida. Solo me falta poder comprobarlo para seguir con la investigación.

**Final del episodio 1: Tricolor: Rosa, rosa y más rosa. (Parte 2)**


	3. Tricolor: Rosa, rosa y más rosa (iii)

**Fecha de inicio: 22 de febrero de 2020**

**Fecha de conclusión: 25 de febrero de 2020**

* * *

**Notas:**

Al fin termine con el trio de alienígenas de la realeza. Una cosa que me gustaría contar es "La bestia" es una historia que me esta gustado hacer y tal vez sea por eso que le estoy dando preferencia en priorizarla sobre los demás proyectos que tengo.

Puede que tenga que reducir la velocidad a esta historia por el motivo de que tengo que cumplir en otras historias.

* * *

**Forma de lectura: **

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_Pasado_

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

Comilla simple: '…'

\- 'Citar'

\- 'Referenciar'

\- 'Señalar palabras en un sentido diferente a lo normal'

* * *

**La bestia**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 3: Tricolor: Rosa, rosa y más rosa. (Parte Final)**

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Lala y soy la princesa de Deviluke y por algunas cuestiones "políticas" tuve que fugarme de mi hogar y termine en la tierra, donde conocí a la persona más bondadosa del universo: Rito Yuuki.

Siempre ha mostrado esa determinación de ayudar a los demás y eso fue lo que me ha gustado de él desde que lo conocí.

Actualmente estamos viviendo junto con su hermana Mikan, Celine y mis propias hermanas. Somos como una gran familia donde Rito hace lo posible para hacernos felices a todas.

Últimamente he estado trabajando en un invento que tiene que ver con relajar a las personas a través de una liberación de una fragancia analgésica de algunas plantas curativas de Momo.

Aún estaba probando el invento, pero seguía sin tener efecto. Recuerdo que dicho invento lo había dejado en mi habitación y fui a ver a Momo para ver si me podía prestar más plantas.

Cuando regresé pude notar que Rito salía de mi habitación y cómo era costumbre de Rito, él me demostró lo mucho que me quería con una de sus graciosas caídas. Supongo que Rito me estaba buscando para algo.

Algunos días pasaron y Momo me preguntó algo sobre Rito. La verdad no entendía a lo que ella se refería, pero me imaginaba que era algo normal. Ese mismo día Mikan tenía una pijamada con sus amigas y tuvo que irse y se quedaría toda la noche con ellas.

Mis hermanas fueron a conversar sobre algo, Momo le dijo a Nana que tenía algo importante que decir y se fueron a uno de sus lugares donde resguardan a sus especies que han conocido y recolectado durante su viaje por el espacio.

Así que yo estaba sola junto con Rito viendo la televisión y a pesar de que nos las pasábamos genial, hubo un momento en donde se hacía de noche y Rito empezaba a actuar raro.

Él dijo que la temperatura estaba aumentando y eso era raro ya que incluso yo tenía frio y después él mencionó que había tanto calor que se quitó su playera para refrescarse.

Pude observar cómo él se volvía más inquieto, tenía una respiración pesada, su boca jadeaba, unas gotas de sudor cubrían su cara para luego caer en su torso el cual estaba bien formado.

"Lala…". Dijo con cierta dificultad. "V-ver a-a-a Ky-kyouko l-lanzar su fuego hace que sienta más calor, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

"Claro. Voy a ver si tengo un inven…".

"Eso no Lala". Me interrumpió cuando iba a buscar un invento contra el calor. "Tengo algo mejor. Ven aquí".

Yo obedecí a lo que Rito pidiera y entonces fue cuando él me tomó y me sentó entre sus piernas. Pude tocar su piel con mis manos.

"Lala, ¿Puedo verte desnuda?". La proposición me aturdió por un momento, pero recobre el sentido.

"Pero siempre me has dicho que fuera cuidadosa con la ropa y no andar desnuda en la casa".

"Eso se debe a que en la Tierra es una falta de respeto y de la moral dejar que te vean desnuda. Hay una excepción la cual consiste en que no importa mostrarte sin ropa frente a la persona que te gusta y que ésta también esté de acuerdo".

Escuchaba con atención las palabras de Rito ya que quería comprenderlo, quería saber más de él y de la Tierra. A mí me gusta Rito y pienso que debía conocerlo tanto a él como todo lo que se relaciona con él.

"Es verdad que no quería verte desnuda porque no sentía amor por ti, y por esa razón no quería verte sin ropa porque quería respetarte a ti y a tus sentimientos. Ahora, estoy consciente de mis sentimientos por ti y es hora de que trabajemos en nuestra propia relación dando este paso".

Él terminó de hablar y acto seguido retiró a Peke de manera tan gentil que incluso Peke lo permitió. En estos momentos, estaba desnuda sobre las piernas de Rito.

Primera vez que sentía vergüenza el mostrarle mi cuerpo a Rito, antes no tenía pena porque era segura de mí misma. Pero ahora es diferente, es como si la determinación de Rito fuera tan impactante que revela una personalidad que desconocía de mí misma.

Una faceta inexplorada de mi ser y eso se debe a que nunca experimenté una sensación similar. Toda mi vida siempre fue actuar de manera alegre y divertida, pero hoy es diferente.

Pude sentir el roce de su piel con la mía, sus manos recorrían con suavidad mi busto. Mi trasero aun sentía la tela de su pantalón, sin embargo, pudo sentir los movimientos que hacía Rito.

Fui capaz de sentir el calor que consumía a Rito y también comenzaba a consumirme.

Era inútil evitar soltar gemidos ya que se sentía increíble. Rito comenzaba a lamer mis curvas con tal desliz como un cuchillo unta la mantequilla al pan. También sentía el meneo de mi trasero frotándose con su pelvis.

Pude notar un bulto golpeando mi retaguardia de tal manera que quería entrar en mí y del mismo modo, parecía que mi zona intima estaba esperando la llegada.

Tenía mucho que aprender, mucho que experimentar, pero una cosa es segura, Rito iba a estar ahí para guiarme tal y como lo está haciendo ahora.

Nos detuvimos por un momento solo para levantarnos y también para que Rito se quitara lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Nosotros nos sentíamos tan puros, pero a la vez tan traviesos. Rito aprovecharía para tumbarme en el mismo sillón donde habíamos comenzado. Ambos abriríamos fuego a nuestros labios en una batalla.

Los besos llovían como si fuera una batalla espacial en busca de defender o atacar un planeta. Rito no se contendría para nada y él iría con todo.

Él adopto una posición donde el pudiera seguir besándome a la vez que introducía sus dedos en mi para darme una estimulación. Se sentía tan bien y tan delicioso.

Por unos momentos recordaba el pene de Rito y remplazaba mentalmente sus dedos por ese aparato sexual. ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Me dolería? Sea como sea, pronto lo descubriría.

Volví a mirar el trozo con asombro e incluso con duda. Rito se percató de eso y soltó unas palabras de apoyo.

"No te dolerá, al contario, sentirás la ricura de la sensación". Sus palabras hacían que me tranquilizará un poco, pero aún seguía con esa incertidumbre.

"E-eres s-sorprendente i-incluso s-sabias a lo que me refe…". No pude terminar la frase por que fui interrumpida por otro beso.

Cerraba mis ojos mientras mi boca era abierta para que mi lengua bailara con la suya. Su mano tomaba mi rostro con suavidad y unos finos movimientos retiraban los despeinados pelos que se formaba por el sudor de mi semblante.

"Lala, tu figura es dulce como increíble. No puedo esperar a juntarnos". Dijo Rito mientras se apartaba de mi y se centraba en tocar ese aparato que tenían los hombres.

"Me hiciste sentir tan bien que ahora es mi turno para devolverte la sensación". Dije a la vez que me acercaba y me postraba ante el instrumento sexual de mi querido Rito.

Tal vez no sea buena en esto, pero tuve suficientes clases de educación sexual y de anatomía humana como para saber que esto es lo que hace felices a los hombres.

"Ah, oh, si, sigue así Lala". Soltó Rito en cumplido a la forma en cómo lo atendía. No pude evitar sonrojarme por los halagos.

No sabría cuanto tiempo tenía que seguir haciéndolo, solo esperaba la señal del Rito, aunque siendo franca, no me importaría continuar succionar la polla de Rito toda la noche.

Sentí una vibración en mi paladar y un golpe se manifestó en mi boca a la vez que esta se ahogaba por la falta de espacio. Rito soltaba mucho liquido que tuve que beber.

¿Había acabado? ¿Eso sería todo? No, solo era el inicio. Rito me tomaría para luego acomodarme en aquel sillón y seguir con nuestro amor. Solo pude soltar algunas palabras".

"¡Que rico! ¡Más, más!". No podía callar, el impulso hacía que soltará palabras y palabras para informar el placer que era indescriptible. "¡Por favor, no pares Rito!"

No sabría decir cuantas poses intentamos, no sabría decir cuantas veces Rito me la metía y me la sacaba. No podría contar las ocasiones en donde mi vagina haya sido golpeada por la gloria de Rito.

"¡Rito! ¡Rito! ¡Hazme tu mujer!". No estaba consciente que decía, que pensaba, que pasaba. Solo podía sentirlo, solo podía experimentar el acto placentero como si no existiera el tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado haciendo esto? Si fueran horas, se sentirían como minutos. Solo había algunas cosas que pudieran detenernos, la llegada de Mikan o de mis hermanas, aunque, quiero que se demoren un poco más.

Lamento ser tan egoísta en querer la noche para mí, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez esto sea un momento de muchos en el futuro. De ser así, entonces, supongo que podría haber más noches para mi y Rito, y habría otras noches para las demás.

Ambos caímos exhaustos, concluyendo nuestro apareamiento. Un lindo y amoroso apareamiento.

**Final del episodio 3: Tricolor: Rosa, rosa y más rosa (Parte Final).**

* * *

**Especial: Tricolor: Rosa, rosa y más rosa (Parte Final. Perspectiva de Nana y Momo).**

"Chicas, dejaré comida en la cocina por si tienen hambre". Advertía una chica que revisaba que todo estuviera en orden antes de partir.

"Está bien Mikan, podemos cuidarnos por una noche. Ve sin preocupación a tu pijamada". Le decía a la nombrada para que no se alertará y no se estresara.

"Por cierto Momo, no intentes nada raro con Rito". Me amenazaba la chica y no pude sentirme avergonzada y con mucho rojo en mi rostro. Solo pude notar que la chica me miraba con confusión.

El tiempo pasó e íbamos a ver el programa de Magical Kyouko con Nana, Lala y… Rito…

Sinceramente quisiera más de él y no sabría decir lo que piensa Nana. Aún estaba pendiente el problema del comportamiento de Rito.

"Nana, tenemos que hablar": Le dije tomándole de la mano para llevármela a mi cuarto.

"¿Qué pasa Momo?". Nana disparó con disconformidad puesto que también quería ver el programa.

"Tenemos que investigar lo que le pasa a Rito, creo que dejándolo solo con nuestra hermana es una oportunidad para averiguarlo". Lo que le dije no le agrado mucho a mi hermana.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo piensas sacrificar a nuestra hermana de esa manara?! ¡Dejándola sola con esa bestia!". Exclamaba con fuerza, no se si era por su preocupación a nuestra hermana o eran sus celos.

"¿Entonces, te piensas sacrificar por ella?". Pregunté en forma de picaría, su rostro fue tomado por el color rojo.

"B-b-b-bueno, S-s-si-si es por el bien d-d-de n-n-n-nuestra h-hermana, l-lo-lo acepto": Nana intentó disfrazar su lujuria por un acto de bondad, llevamos mucho tiempo siendo hermanas y me ofende que haya pensado que me iba a tragar su excusa con facilidad.

"Vamos Nana, después de todo, él es el prometido de Lala y tarde o temprano lo van a hacer, es cuestión de tiempo. Es mejor que sea ahora para que podamos investigar a Rito". Pasarón unos minutos los cuales fueron los suficientes para convencer a Nana.

Fuimos rápidamente a la habitación de nuestra hermana por un invento que te permitía ver a través de algunas superficies, eran las gafas que usaba para ver internamente los circuitos de sus inventos.

Como había solo un par, nos tuvimos que tornar el uso de las gafas y así espiarlos sin que se dieran cuenta. Había pasado un tiempo y era Nana quien tenía puesta el invento y estaba muy centrada en verlos.

"Qué bestia, se quitó la playera delante de nuestra hermana. Que descarado". Lo que dijo Nana me llamó la atención.

"Haber Nana préstame los lentes". Le pedí el objeto y me le entregó, era hora de ver lo que le pasaba a Rito.

"Pero me tienes que contar lo que esta pasando". Era algo justo puesto que ella también quería saber.

"Rito se está comportando de manera extraña. Nana, asómate a la ventana y dime si ya empezó la noche". Nana se levantó ante mi instrucción.

"Ya anocheció". Dijo mi hermana a la vez que pude ver que el comienzo de la acción.

"Que atrevido Rito". Dije en voz alta a lo cual Nana no pudo resistir a la tentación y también quiso ver.

"A ver, dame eso". Dijo arrebatándome los lentes y cuando se los puso para ver a través del suelo sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión.

Pude ver como el cuerpo de mi hermana se retorcía por el acto que espiaba. Yo también estaba en las mismas. A pesar de que solo los haya visto por un breve momento, fue lo suficiente para que mi mente se imaginara el resto.

Por mera intuición, me descubrí enfrente de mi hermana y me di placer a mí misma.

"¡¿Qué haces Momo?!". Dijo al verme el cómo hacía esas cosas sucias.

"No aguantaba Nana, Rito me pone tan caliente, tan cachonda. ¿A ti no?". Decía mientras me desprendía mis prendas superiores.

"¡Claro que no!". Se defendió y evidentemente tuve que castigarla tomándole su cola.

"Mmm, veo que no estas siendo honesta. Tú estas más mojada que yo". Dije mientras inspeccionaba su húmedo coño. La muy tramposa me contratacaría con mi cola.

"A ver qué te parece esto". Ella habló mientras en un brusco movimiento tomar mi punto débil.

"¡Ah! Nana… No te saldrás con la tuya". Respondí mientras le lamia su cola y por nuestro mutuo forcejeo, se le aflojaron sus prendas mientras que yo ya estaba descubierta del busto.

Luchamos por unos momentos hasta que nos cansamos y decidimos hacer las paces y volver al espionaje.

"¡Increíble! ¡Aún siguen haciéndolo!". Me sorprendí al mirar la gran libido de Rito y la resistencia de mi hermana. Decidí darle las lentes a Nana para que viera por sí misma.

"Era de esperarse de esa bestia. Las bestias tienen fuerza y son incontrolables". Decía mi hermana a lo cual se me ocurrió una pequeña broma.

"Oye Nana, si Rito nos viera en nuestro estado actual, seríamos presa fácil para él". Le dije mientras adoptaba una pose sensual.

"¡…!". Nana se quedo sin palabras, de seguro que se imagino a sí misma cómo un plato para el deleite de Rito. "¡Momo, deja de poner ideas a mi mente!".

Era gracioso ver la reacción de mi hermana, pero ya era hora de terminarlo por hoy. Nos volvimos a acomodar nuestras ropas para luego bajar hacia donde se encontraba la pareja.

Nos dimos cuenta de algo importante y es que volvimos a recordar nuestros momentos sexuales que tuvimos con Rito. Cada vez que él terminaba de cogernos, él se sumía en un profundo sueño y no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Hoy no fue la excepción puesto que él estaba durmiendo como una roca. Por obvias razones tuvimos que llevarlo a su habitación para que Mikan no lo encontrara desnudo en la sala.

Le tuvimos que contar a Lala sobre el extraño comportamiento de Rito y ella dijo que no sabía que tenía algo raro, pero que nos apoyaría para encontrar una cura para él.

Por el momento, hemos descubierto algunas cosas. Primero es que en la noche se vuelve en una maquina sexual- Segundo, usa demasiada energía para el sexo y eso hace que no se despierte hasta el día de mañana.

Solo nos faltaría encontrar una explicación a su pérdida de memoria. He hablado con mis hermanas sobre un sistema de turnos para estar con él en la noche mientras que las otras distraigan a Mikan.

Había mucho trabajo por hacer, pero no nos íbamos a rendir. Recuperaremos a nuestro Rito cueste lo que cueste.

**Final del especial: Tricolor: Rosa, rosa y más rosa (Parte Final. Perspectiva de Nana y Momo).**


	4. Capitulo 4: Primera pasión

**Fecha de la última actualización: 26 de febrero de 2020 **

**Fecha de inicio: 2 de junio de 2020**

**Fecha de conclusión: 20 de junio de 2020**

* * *

**Notas:**

Si aman el anime y las parodias loquendo. Mis videos anime loquendo les podrán servir para pasar un rato y también entiendan el por qué no actualizaba :v.

Por cierto. Ya que ando recomendado cosas, recomiendo para aquellos que les gusta el rap de anime y esas cosas. El video Rap Rito e o Harém de T. C. Punters ya que desde mi sincera opinión, lo veo un trabajo profesional.

* * *

**Forma de lectura:**

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_Pasado_

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

Comilla simple: '…'

\- 'Citar'

\- 'Referenciar'

\- 'Señalar palabras en un sentido diferente a lo normal'

* * *

**La bestia**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 4: Primera Pasión**

Lo miraba con aquel cariño y admiración que he tenido desde que lo conocí. Ese chico tan gentil y amable que cautivó mi corazón a primera vista. Fue un tiempo atrás, Nosotros íbamos en la misma clase de jardinería, él cuidaba con gran esmero las flores, él observaba cada detalle que hacía falta.

Por eso nunca caí en la ceguera de que él fuera el culpable de estropear el jardín, nunca creí que él fuera capaz de destruir aquello que ha construido con amor y dedicación.

Volviendo al presente, las clases han concluido y era hora de regresar a nuestras casas para descansar. Me preparaba para irme, pero su voz me detuvo.

"Sairenji": Llamó mi atención y me volteé para verlo a la cara.

"¿Si, Yuuki?". Pregunté por el motivo de su llamado.

"Tengo algo que contarte, pero será en el camino". Explicó su punto a lo cual accedí encantada. No me importaba si había algo que hablar o no, el hecho de pasar tiempo con él era más que suficiente para que yo acepte lo que sea.

Así que él y yo fuimos de regreso juntos mientras hablábamos sobre la cuestión de Yuuki.

"¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?". Tuve la iniciativa para hacer la pregunta a lo cual Yuuki tomó algo de tiempo para saber el cómo plantearme su caso.

"Últimamente… Me he sentido extraño y… no recuerdo lo que he estado haciendo… al menos en la noche". Decía entre pausas puesto que buscaba las mejores palabras.

Reflexionaba sus palabras para hallar una solución o al menos unas palabras de aliento. Dejé que él continuará.

"Y de lo poco que me acuerdo es que me sentía muy ansioso y eso es lo único que puedo recordar". Terminaba su explicación.

"¿Y sabes si recuerdas la mañana siguiente?". Pregunté a lo cual Yuuki se volvió tartamudo y muy nervioso.

"Yo-yo-yo ehh- yo-no-no…".

"Ya veo, tampoco recuerdas eso": Pensaba e intente encontrar una manera de ayudar. "Ya sé, que tal si estas concentrado haciendo una actividad, si te mantienes enfocado haciéndola es posible que ya no sientas dicha ansiedad". Mi respuesta alegró al chico puesto que elogio mi idea.

"¡Wow! ¡Sairenji eres muy lista! Pero… No sabría qué hacer para que yo esté lo suficientemente concentrado". Fue su excusa, pero yo lo tenía contemplado.

"¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa para volver a cocinar como aquella vez?". No tiene mucho tiempo desde que cocinamos en mi casa, pero es algo que extraño volver hacer.

"Está bien, pero espero que no volvamos a terminar en desastre". Mencionó para luego reírnos por esos recuerdos.

Después de un largo recorrido, por fin hemos conseguido llegar a mi casa y tal cual hemos planeado, ambos nos pusimos a cocinar. Yo le enseñaba cómo cocinar y unos cuantos consejos.

El tiempo pasaba y mientras más cocinábamos más volaba el tiempo. El teléfono sonó y fui a atenderlo, resultaba ser mi hermana quien me dijo que no llegaría esa noche.

Regresé a la cocina no sin antes darle una mirada al balcón de nuestro departamento para mirar la luna llena que acompañaba la noche.

Volví a picar la verdura, pero una sensación de sorpresa recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir unos brazos rodeando mi cintura.

"¡¿Yuuki?!". Fue mi reacción, pero extrañamente no me molestaba tanto ese comportamiento ya que pude sentir unos labios rosando mi cuello.

"Ya no puedo resistir Sairen… Haruna". Dijo Yuuki mencionando mi nombre en lugar de mi apellido. "Eres alguien muy atractiva, me vuelves loco".

Pronto sentí un bulto impactando en mi parte trasera, fue muy atrevido, indecente, desvergonzado, pero… quería más. No podía controlarme.

"N-no s-sé si de-debamos hacerlo": Fui mi última acción desesperada de poner orden, pero fui derrotada cuando él me tomó para voltearme hacia él para besarme en un beso atrevido, pero placentero.

Correspondía el beso mientras tomaba su rostro, cuando toqué suavemente sus mejillas pude sentir una calidez muy peculiar, estaba hirviendo.

"Para esta noche tenemos una comida muy especial sobre la mesa": Decía mientras me cargaba y me dirigía hacia la mesa del comedor.

Me puso cuidadosamente así como cierta brusquedad, derribando los accesorios que yacían en aquella superficie de madera.

Literalmente, me comía a besos mientras me despojaba poco a poco mis ropas. Se deshizo de mi blusa y de mi sostén para ver mis pechos.

"Empecemos por las pechugas". Dijo refiriéndose a mis senos a los cuales fue a saborearlos tanto como pudiera.

"¡Ah!". Sentía su lengua juguetear con mis pezones mientras una mano tocaba, acariciaba, codiciaba el volumen de mi busto.

Mi cuerpo gozaba de las habilidades de Yuuki, pude sentir que mis pezones se ponían duros, tenía calentura, mi cara y mi cuerpo se ponían rojos. Mis pechos descansaban cuando Yuuki me besaba.

Podía sentir la dicha al saborear sus labios, era suave y cálido, muy empalagoso saborearlos.

"Es hora de pasar al plato fuerte". Decía mientras se concentraba a lo poco de ropa que me quedaba. La falda fue retirada de mis piernas en unos movimientos agiles, después seguiría mis bragas.

Yuuki decidió no quitarme los calcetines, solo quería dirigirse esa zona intima que intenté cubrir de la vergüenza, pero sus manos desviarían las mías y sentí algo húmedo ser introducido y lubricarlo en toda la zona.

Sentía su lengua recorrer mi interior, era una sensación de cosquilleo placentero que hacía sonrojarme más y más. Ese sentimiento de gozar el placer y la pasión, sobre todo si me encontraba encima de la mesa.

Los movimientos húmedos parecían ser más intensos, la punta de su lengua tocaba zonas frágiles que hacían que pegara un grito reaccionando al estímulo.

Llegaría el punto en donde Yuuki terminaría de humectar mi zona intima para quitarse sus ropas. Fue cuando vi el miembro de Yuuki, me sorprendí al ver su tamaño y en su estado erecto.

"Es tu turno de probarme". Dijo en un tono pervertido mientras seguía acostada en la mesa. Yuuki se poso delante de mi cabeza e hizo que yo probara su pene boca arriba mientras usaba sus manos libres para seguir manoseando mis senos.

No puedo mentir, alguna vez hubo ocasiones en donde he visto estos actos indecentes en videos de internet, la chica se arrodillaba en frente del chico para darle una mamada, pero nunca imaginé que yo le mamaria su polla en esta forma.

La emoción del momento hizo que también le chupara las bolas de Yuuki y pude ver su reacción de placer. Le encantó.

"Haruna, llenaré tu boca con mi leche". Yuuki me advertía de sus intenciones y yo solo podía prepararme para beberlo todo. Sentía que todo mi paladar fue invadido por una sustancia viscosa y caliente.

Mi lengua servía como una cuchara para mezclar el liquido con el glande del miembro de Yuuki. Limpiaba con lamidas para que todo estuviera impecable.

Estaba cansada, no podía moverme. Pensé que todo había terminado, pero luego sentí que alguien abría mis piernas y sentía algo ser introducido en mi interior.

"¡¿Yuuki?!". Exclamaba por la sorpresa, no imagine que esto continuaría, pero una parte de mi celebraba que esto fuera así.

"Lo siento, pero ya no aguantaba sin metértela, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo": Decía mientras se movía para frotar su polla contra mis paredes vaginales. En un principio fue doloroso, pero pronto se sentía mejor.

"Eres increíble Yuuki, se siente rico, quiero más, dame más". Suplicaba por más acción. "Muévete más rápido".

Yuuki incrementó la velocidad, entrelazaba mis piernas con su cintura para aferrarlo más hacía mi y él solo se enfocaría en hacerme llegar al orgasmo.

Estaba toda roja, despeinada, sudorosa, mis tetas rebotaban al ritmo del movimiento, estaba sonriendo descontroladamente, nos besábamos, la velocidad aumentaba.

Pronto llegaría sentir vibraciones por parte de la polla de Yuuki, señal donde lo dispararía todo. Yo también me correría.

Mientras él seguía llenándome de leche, nos quedamos así por un rato, no nos queríamos despegar uno del otro, pero ya era tarde y él se tendría que ir.

Nos volvimos a vestir, recogimos la mesa del desastre que hemos creado y desafortunadamente tuvo que decirle adiós al chico que amo, no sin antes decirnos lo mucho que nos amamos y tuve que verlo partir desde el marco de mi puerta.

Tuve que seguir la noche sin él, decidí no bañarme por que aun quería conservar su esencia que se había impregnado en mi cuerpo.

Reflexioné sobre todo lo ocurrido, ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Fue correcto tener relaciones con el prometido de mi mejor amiga? ¿Este era el problema del que mencionó Yuuki? Sinceramente, mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban más concentrados en lo que acaba de pasar que en las posibles consecuencias de aquello.

Supongo que Lala podrá comprender, después de todo, ella no parece molestarle en compartir a Yuuki. Solo espero en poder ayudar a Yuuki sobre el problema que me contó.

**Final del episodio 4: Primera Pasión**


	5. Capitulo 5: La idol

**Fecha de la última actualización: 20 de junio de 2020**

**Fecha de inicio: 26 de junio de 2020**

**Fecha de conclusión: 29 de junio de 2020**

* * *

**Notas:**

He llegado a un punto en donde tengo que decir los planes a futuro de esta historia.

Ya tengo a las hermanas de Deviluke más a Haruna S. y también a la protagonista de este episodio.

Solo me faltaría o solo tengo contemplado escribir los siguientes capítulos con los siguientes personajes: Yui Kotegawa, Yami, Mea y Mikan.

Personajes como las amigas de Sairenji o el fantasmita u otros es porque de plano me valen verga, no voy a cubrir a todo el harem.

* * *

**Forma de lectura:**

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_Pasado_

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

Comilla simple: '…'

\- 'Citar'

\- 'Referenciar'

\- 'Señalar palabras en un sentido diferente a lo normal'

* * *

**La bestia**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 5: La idol que se convirtió en estrella**

Caminaba en las calles cubiertas por la obscuridad, hoy había salido tarde del trabajo y me dirigí hacia mi casa, pero durante el trayecto de mi casa vi a un chico muy familiar.

"¡Yuuki!". Corrí emocionada al verlo y me abalancé hacia él. Ambos caímos al suelo y yo quería verlo más de cerca.

"¿Estas bien, Run?". Él pregunto por mi estado y eso me alegró; debe ser un sentimiento de felicidad que el chico que amas se preocupe por ti.

"Si, pero no importa siempre y cuando esté contigo": Decía poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras envolvía mis brazos en él.

"¿Entonces no debe importarte si te propongo acompañarte a tu casa?". Preguntó amablemente y sin pensarlo le dije que sí. Esto parecía un sueño, tener a Yuuki para mi solita.

"Por supuesto que no me importa, tenerte a mi lado es lo que más deseo en este mundo": Respondí siendo sincera con mis sentimientos.

Y así fue como caminos uno al lado del otro para llegar hasta mi casa y si planeaba con sabiduría, podría hacer que Yuuki se quedará en mi casa.

Mis pensamientos fueron detenidos al sentir una mano merodear sobre mis glúteos, no me disgustó, pero fue un acto que me sorprendió viniendo de Yuuki.

"¿Por qué estas a estas horas?". Era obvio pensar que quería iniciar una conversación conmigo.

"Bueno, estábamos grabando una escena que nos tomó varias tomas. Fue muy agotador repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿Y tú?". Quería saber cómo le fue su día a Yuuki.

"Estaba en la casa de Sairenji ayudándole con unas cosas". La respuesta no fue del todo de mi agrado.

"¿Y qué hacías ahí?". Le pregunté, pero con un tono más serio y apagado. Recuerdo que Haruna es mi rival por el amor de Yuuki.

"Si quieres podemos recrear lo que hicimos". Dijo dando un movimiento sagaz y robándome un beso de imprevisto. Le correspondí su beso. Sentí sus labios chocar con los míos, nuestra saliva se combinaba.

Nos separamos lentamente para luego mirarnos a los ojos. En este punto mi indiferencia desapareció hacia el hecho de que esto fue lo que hicieron Yuuki y Haruna.

"Eres una actriz, pero esta noche tendrás un papel diferente a lo que acostumbras". Dijo tomándome de mi mano y llevándome a un lugar más privado, un callejón para ser más preciso.

Yuuki me coloco delante de la pared, acorralándome en ese estrecho espacio. El suspenso me mataba, pero sentía una ligera excitación por el momento.

"La escenografía consiste en una estudiante de la preparatoria que se encontraba en un sombrío lugar como este junto con otra persona. Su única salida es cumplir con los deseos del sujeto". Dijo mientras se sacaba algo de sus pantalones y era nada más y nada menos que su pene.

"¿¡Es una escena para adultos!?". Me exalté al mismo tiempo que me avergonzaba. Yuuki asintió y luego señalo otra vez su miembro esperando que yo siguiera el juego.

Recobré mi compostura al recordar que era Yuuki y también que esto era lo que estaba esperando que él me hiciera algún día, solo era que no estaba preparada. Usé mis dotes como actriz para entrar en el personaje.

"N-no me h-hagas d-daño. H-haré todo lo que usted me pida". No me costó nada entrar en el papel de la chica indefensa e inocente. Me arrodillé lentamente frente a ese monstruoso amigo de Yuuki para saborearlo.

Era difícil poner cara de disgusto cuando te gustaba chuparle el miembro al chico que amas, pero como dije, tenía que entrar en el papel de la chica que estaba siendo forzada.

"¿L-le está g-gustando?". Le pregunté volviéndome a enfocar en salivar su polla.

"Si. Ahora quiero que chupes mis bolas también": Dijo mientras gemía, yo obedecí y lamí los testículos de Yuuki.

Él soltó sonidos placenteros que fueron música para mí. Era mi oportunidad para demostrarle a Yuuki las habilidades que tenía y era un paso que daba por delante de Lala.

Quería probarle a Yuuki que puedo ser mejor que Lala, que puedo complacerlo mejor de que pudo hacerlo ella. De repente, sentí unas manos que me alzaron para luego darme otro beso.

Unas manos tocaban mi busto y eso causaba en mi que aumentara el ritmo de mi corazón y mi temperatura se elevara. Interrumpimos nuestro beso.

"Quítate esa ropa, quiero verte mejor". Dijo señalando mi blusa que cubría mis senos.

Me desvestía con lentitud asegurándome de darle un espectáculo a Yuuki. Tomaba la parte inferior de mi blusa para luego subirla hacia mi cabeza para sacarla de mi cuerpo dejando revelar mi piel y un brasier color negro cubriendo mis senos.

Le entregué la prenda a Yuuki y éste la olió desesperadamente. Luego procedí a bajarme la falta que llevaba puesta para que el viera las bragas que llevaba, las cuales combinaban con mi sostén.

"Tienes un bonito cuerpo, no puedo esperar para probarlo". Dijo mientras me tomaba de mi cintura para besar mis labios, besar mi cuello y manosear mis glúteos con sus manos.

"H-haga con mi cuerpo lo que se le antoje, p-pero por f-favor, sea gentil". Dije siguiendo con la actuación.

"Tranquila, siempre cuido de los bombones como tu y hablando de bombones". Dijo mientras desabrochaba el botón de mi brasier para que este se aflojara y pudiera retirarse dejando ver mis pezones rodeadas con sus areolas rosadas.

Los tocaba, los lamia, los masajeaba, hacia lo que su imaginación le dictaba con mis senos.

"¡Ah!". Exclame por la excitación, Yuuki sabía como tratar el cuerpo de una mujer y me alegraba experimentarlo.

"No se si eres una idol o una panadera por que sin duda tienes unos pastelitos deliciosos".

Me sonroje por esa frase que mencionó, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de halagos.

"Espero que seas una bombera por que necesito que manejes mi manguera": Dijo volviendo a señalar su miembro.

"Puedes guardarla aquí adentro". Decía dando mi mejor esfuerzo para seguirle el juego mientras me volteaba dándole la espalda para luego retirar la tela que cubría mi vagina.

Sentí unos roces de algo húmedo y grueso merodear por mi retaguardia para luego ser introducido causándome un estímulo placentero.

"¡Oh, si! ¡Ah!". Mi reacción ante la sensación no tenía sin igual- Yuuki froto su polla dentro de mi vagina moviendo su cuerpo para seguir frotando.

"¿Te gusta?". Me preguntaba mientras aumentaba el ritmo con la cual el golpeaba su pelvis con mi trasero.

"¡Si!". Respondí ya olvidándome de mi papel.

"No te escucho".

"¡Si, lo disfruto! ¡Follame más duro!". Exclamaba por la emoción, quería seguir, quería más de Yuuki, que me diera con todo lo que tuviera.

"¿Te gusta ser follada por mí?". Preguntaba Yuuki tomando el control de mi cuerpo.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es que no hemos follado cuanto antes!". Ya no sabía que decir o que pensar.

Mi profesión me prohibía tener relaciones de noviazgo por que tenía que ser el sueño de hombres. Por eso era impensable que tuviera novio o incluso estas relaciones sexuales.

E incluso si quedara embarazada eso significaría el fin de mi carrera, pero esos pensamientos, esas creencias ya no me importaban si era feliz con Yuuki. Estaría bien si me quedara sin trabajo si con ello formó una familia con el hombre que amo.

"¡Y-Yuuki! ¡Correte dentro de mí! ¡Dame hijos si quieres! ¡Imprégname todo lo que quieras! ¡Yo solo quiero estar contigo!".

Llegué al clímax de mi orgasmo a la vez que sentía que un liquido llenaba mi coño; Yuuki se había corrido dentro de mí.

Los dos permanecidos unidos por unos cuantos minutos, su pene seguía soltando semen en mi vagina. Gire mi cabeza para mirar a Yuuki y él me besó mientras vaciaba su liquido en mí.

"Espero que seas una mujer de palabra. Iremos a tu casa a continuar". Dijo mientras se separaba lentamente de mí.

Por una parte estaba feliz por que podíamos seguir explorando juntos nuestros cuerpos, pero por una parte me sentía algo cansada.

Si tuviera que pensar sobre mi futuro no tendría problemas en cambiarme de profesión a una actriz porno siempre y cuando sea solo con Yuuki.

**Final del episodio 5: La idol que se convirtió en estrella**


	6. Capitulo 6: La moral VS La tentación

**Fecha de la última actualización: 28 de junio de 2020**

**Fecha de inicio: 16 de julio de 2020**

**Fecha de conclusión: 20 de julio de 2020**

* * *

**Notas:**

Hago este comunicado para informar que tengo otro proyecto planeado. Dicho proyecto es para el anime "**Go Toubun No Hanayome**". Para los que conozcan y adoran el anime, les hago la cordial invitación de darme la oportunidad para que lean mi historia.

Y para quienes no conozcan el anime, les daré una sinopsis para ver si les interesa:

**(Pongo un Copy and paste de Wikipedia)** Es broma, ahora si va mi propia descripción redactada.

Un chico de bajos recursos obtiene un empleo como tutor para una hija de una familia adinerada. Su sorpresa es que descubre que en realidad son 5 hermanas y una de ellas es la niña de su infancia con la cual hizo una promesa.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Cambiaré el formato con el que hago las lecturas. Por ahora, este será el último capítulo donde usaré el antiguo formato

* * *

**Forma de lectura (Antiguo):**

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_Pasado_

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

Comilla simple: '…'

\- 'Citar'

\- 'Referenciar'

\- 'Señalar palabras en un sentido diferente a lo normal'

* * *

**Forma de lectura (Nuevo y vigente a partir del siguiente capítulo).**

—Guiones de dialogo: Parlamento del personaje.

_Texto en cursiva: Pasado/flashback_

(Paréntesis): Aclaraciones o complementaciones.

"Comillas": Citar palabras o referenciar títulos.

* * *

**La bestia**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 6: La moral contra la tentación.**

"¿Te quedarás esta tarde?". Decía un compañero de clase quien miraba lo que estaba anotado en la pizarra.

"Si, tengo que organizar unos papeles para las actividades del comité disciplinario de la escuela": Respondí de una manera seria y directa.

"Tal como se esperaría de ti Kotegawa". Dijo el compañero mientras se retiraba del aula.

Los estudiantes poco a poco iban escaseando hasta que me encontrara en completa soledad o eso era lo que creía. En mi camino lo encontré sentado en uno de los pupitres de un aula.

"¿Yuuki?". Hablé con suavidad para no querer alterarlo. "¿Qué haces aquí?".

El chico se volteó hacia mí y se alegró cuando notó mi presencia.

"Kotegawa, que bueno es verte". Decía mientras se paraba, pero cuando quiso recibirme de una manera más apropiada, él tropezó cayendo sobre mí.

Su mano tocaba mis glúteos y su otra mano tocaba un seno mientras que su cabeza se encontraba en mi busto.

"¡Degenerado!". Grité mientras le daba una cachetada por el atrevimiento.

Es increíble por qué lo considero mi primer amor. Intenté buscar razones o al menos recordar por qué me enamoré de él.

Después en mi memoria pasaron momentos con él. La primera vez que tuve interacción con él era cuando lo privé de su libertad de hablar con las mujeres.

En ese entonces pensé que recuperaría la moralidad de la escuela, pero cuando noté que no había funcionado decidí investigar más sobre Yuuki. Me di cuenta de mi error al ver que era una persona totalmente amable y que tal vez sus actos eran accidentales.

"Lo lamento Kotegawa, no fue mi intención": Intentó disculparse como era habitualmente.

"Está bien, te perdono. Después de todo me dijiste que todo esto no lo hacías intencionalmente aquella vez". Respondí mientras yo recordé aquella vez en donde estaba tumbada en la cama de Yuuki proponiéndome como sacrificio de sus deseos.

Íbamos caminando por los pasillos, las ventanas revelaban a la luna señal del reclamo de la vida nocturna sobre la diurna. Lo miré a él y noté que tenía una mirada perdida en su mente, ¿Estaba recordando ese momento?

Era el final de nuestros caminos e iba a despedirme de él, pero en un acto imprevisto él me tomó de mi mano.

"Ven conmigo": Era lo que decía y me llevaba por los campos de la escuela. Algo me parecía extraño, Yuuki no era alguien que tomaba ese tipo de iniciativa.

¿A dónde me llevaría exactamente? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Eran preguntas que resonaban en mi mente y para cuando me di cuenta, estaba en un rincón donde se encontraban unas máquinas expendedoras cerca de dicho rincón.

"Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo, sobre esa noche en donde estuvimos solos, quiero saber el por qué me contaste las razones por las que no soportabas actos inmorales":

Mi corazón se detuvo, sinceramente no me esperaba esto. ¿Qué le respondería? Simplemente no puedo decirle que iba a proponer mi cuerpo para satisfacer sus lujurias.

"P-pues…". Balbuceaba un poco, quería sonar coherente. "Ese día Mea me dijo que era normal que los chicos les interesara esos comportamientos desvergonzados y pensé que eras uno de ellos".

"Lo sé, no voy a mentirte. Yo también siento atracción a ese tipo de temas, pero a diferencia de los otros chicos, me preocupo por los sentimientos y no quiero lastimar a las chicas solo por mi deseo egoísta de aprovecharme de sus cuerpos":

Sus palabras hicieron que me empezara a gustar más de lo que ya me gustaba. Ya sabía que Yuuki era amable y que podía entender bien sus deseos.

"Siempre lo supe Yuuki. Siempre estuve al tanto de tu amabilidad".

"Tengo curiosidad, sé que eres estricta, pero…". Dijo él mientras me tomaba de los hombros. "¿Has reprimido tus sentimientos solo por ser disciplinada?".

Las palabras de Yuuki me hicieron reflexionar, es verdad, que esa noche me propuse ir lejos, pero al final tuve que retroceder.

Cuando Yuuki me tocaba los senos o invadía mi privacidad con esos actos impuros, por una parte pensé que estaba mal, pero por otro lado era algo que me excitaba, algo que quería.

Esa sensación de calidez que solo Yuuki podía provocar en mi era algo que poco a poco iba aceptando.

Yuuki aún me sostenía mis hombros, pero poco a poco iba acercándose hacia mí y yo solo me quede quieta esperando lo que creo que iba a pasar.

Compartimos un contacto en nuestros labios, mi corazón latía fuertemente, mi cuerpo se calentaba cual tetera en estufa. Sentía su aliento cuando nos dábamos un descanso para luego volver a seguir.

"¿Nunca has sentido el amor?". Me preguntó una vez interrumpido nuestro beso.

"Nunca lo he hecho". Le dije mientras volvíamos a dar otro beso, nuestro ritmo iba aumentando.

"Te haré sentir toda una mujer, una mujer amada". Dijo él una vez cortado nuestro beso para luego volver a estrellar nuestros labios con mayor pasión.

Todo esto se sentía muy bien, pero no podía evitar sentir que estábamos haciendo algo malo, algo desvergonzado.

"Por… favor… detente…": Tenía que detenerlo antes de que todo se empezara a salir de control, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Kotega… Yui". Mencionó mi nombre, eso provocó un impacto en mi y él aprovechó para masajear mis senos y luego desprender la parte superior de mi uniforme dejando ver el brasier blanco que traía.

Mi corazón ardía porqué me besó, dijo mi nombre en lugar de mi apellido y estaba desnudándome. Él estaba siendo serio en este asunto, tenía que hacer algo.

"No…". Grite débilmente, pero igualmente no tendría efecto. Mi brasier ya fue derribado y también mi falda. Mis bragas eran mi única defensa.

"Recuerdo…". Yuuki empezó a besar mi cuello. "Una vez dijiste que querías que te hicieran cosas pervertidas".

No sabía de lo que hablaba, ¿en serio había dicho eso? En este punto solo pude limitarme a guardar silencio.

"Yui… Te enseñare lo pervertido que puedo llegar a ser". Yuuki besaba mi cuello y poco a poco bajaba hasta encontrarse con mis senos. Podía sentir la saliva empapar mis pechos causándome placer por el tacto y la sensación.

Podía sentir esa hambrienta boca devorando mi cuerpo, esas manos lujuriosas que codiciaba mi figura.

Yuuki ya no soportó la espera y se quitó su camisa y desabrocho sus pantalones para revelar la cosa más inmoral que una mujer puede ver.

"¿¡Eso es!?". Pregunté sorprendida al ver el tamaño de su miembro. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?".

"Bésalo". Dijo Yuuki restregando su miembro en mi rostro. Lo tome suavemente con mis manos y lo acerque a mis labios.

Pose mis labios sobre el glande e hice presión para hacer lo que Yuuki me pidió. Me sonroje tanto que parecía tomate.

"Abre tu boca Yui, en serio te gustará. Te lo prometo". Dijo Yuuki y yo le creí. Sabía que Yuuki tiene una gran amabilidad y que podía confiar en él.

Saboreé la forma de su polla mientras sentía como se deslizaba en mi garganta. Lo que podía hacer era lubricarla con mi saliva.

En mi mente sabía que esta inmoralidad está prohibida, estábamos rompiendo las reglas. Estábamos teniendo sexo en la escuela y de noche.

Un ruido se escuchó; alguien estaba cerca de las máquinas expendedoras. Rápidamente Yuuki me tomó y me llevó más profundo a ese rincón sin salida para disminuir nuestra visibilidad.

Mi boca era tapada por su mano y sentía que una parte de mis bragas fue removida para que algo entrara en mí. Fue doloroso, pero pronto era una sensación deliciosa.

Poco a poco nos sentamos en el piso mientras Yuuki tenía su polla dentro de mi y una vez en el suelo él empezaría a moverse para frotar su pene en el interior de mi vagina.

"(¿Por qué esto me está excitando?)": Preguntaba en mi mente mientras sentía el vaivén del pene de Yuuki. "(Puede que nos atrapen)":

"¿Sabes algo?". Preguntó una voz familiar, pero no pude reconocerla. Al parecer esa voz vino acompañada.

"No encontré nada. A este paso no podremos curarlo". La segunda voz decía algo decepcionada

"(¿Curarlo?)". Era lo que pensé, pero Yuuki empezó a aumentar la intensidad de la penetración haciendo que no prestará atención a la conversación.

Podía sentir como me prendía, me puse bien caliente. Ya no me importaba la moralidad, al diablo con eso.

El placer que quería sentir, el placer que Yuuki me generaba era algo que quería saber más. Daba mi mayor esfuerzo para follarme esa polla mientras manteníamos el menor margen de ruido posible.

"¿¡Quieres… Usarla!?". No podía escuchar bien la conversación de las personas. Solo me enfoque en disfrutar de lo caliente que me sentía.

"Mas duro Yuuki". Susurraba y Yuuki acató mi suplica. Gemía lo más bajo posible.

"No… podemos… tenemos… supervisarlo… ella". Eran otras palabras que escuché

"¡Es su… !". Estaba tan enfocada con el sexo que no escuche la conversación y aparentemente. Las voces pararon.

"Me voy a correrme", Yuuki me aviso suavemente a lo cual iba a ser mi primera vez ser impregnada con el glorioso semen del chico que me gusta.

"Yuuki… Dámelo todo… por favor": Estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo, sentía que estallaba de pasión. Todo mi cuerpo sudaba por el calor generado más la intensidad de los movimientos.

Pronto sentí algo más caliente que estaba dentro de mi vagina y que se escurría fuera de mí.

Lo mire para ver que el también estaba agotado y él levanto su mirada para que nuestros ojos se conectaran. Me dedico una sonrisa.

"Tienes un hermoso cuerpo Yui, pero lo que más me gusta de mi es la determinación que tienes para ser disciplinada a costa de ocultar tus sentimientos como mujer. Si lo deseas, puedes desahogarte conmigo las veces que quieras".

Me sonroje por el comentario de Yuuki. Me había recuperado un poco, pero con ese comentario mi corazón se volvió a agitar.

Me quede callada por unos momentos, pero sentí otra vez esa calidez cuando Yuuki me cubría con mis ropas. Puede que él sea un pervertido sin moral, pero gracias a él pude ser liberada y sentir las sensaciones del amor.

Gracias, Yuuki Rito.

**Episodio 6: La moral contra la tentación. **


	7. Capitulo 7: Confesiones de una amiga

**Fecha de la última actualización:** 21 de julio de 2020

**Fecha de inicio: **23 de julio de 2020

**Fecha de conclusión: **31 de julio de 2020

* * *

**Notas:**

Con esta publicación cerramos el mes de julio. No se que decir, pero bueno. Disfruten del fanfic.

* * *

**Forma de lectura.**

—Guiones de dialogo: Parlamento del personaje.

_Texto en cursiva: Pasado/flashback_

(Paréntesis): Aclaraciones o complementaciones.

"Comillas": Citar palabras o referenciar títulos.

«Comillas latina» pensamientos del personaje

* * *

**La bestia**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 7: Confesiones de una amiga**

Estaba alimentando los gatos como era de costumbre. Últimamente me he sentido extraña, cómo si me estuviera faltando un sentimiento.

Supuse que era eso puesto que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que hable con Mikan.

Entonces decidí irla a visitar después de las clases para satisfacer esta necesidad de tener compañía a mi lado.

Escuchaba un escándalo proveniente de los pasillos, conociéndolo bien solo podía tratarse de él.

Hay un chico el cual es mi objetivo y él es un pervertido sin remedio. No era de esperarse que el fuera el origen de ese alboroto.

Camine hacia el ruido solo para encontrarme a la señorita Run estar cerca de mi objetivo. No quería involucrarme, así que mantuve mi distancia, pero podía escuchar algo de su conversación.

—¡Rito! —decía Run mientras se abalanzaba hacia Yuuki Rito— Esa noche fue especial para mí. ¿Podemos repetirla?

—¡Ya te explique que no recuerdo nada! —dijo él nerviosamente

—Entonces vamos a recrearla para recuperar tus recuerdos.

No sabía de qué tema estaban hablando. Run mencionó una "noche especial", ¿A qué se refería?

—¡El comportamiento inmoral está prohibido! —intervino Kotegawa, una estudiante del comité disciplinario.

Las dos empezaron a discutir, pero esta no era una discusión rutinaria, había algo que la hacía diferente.

Podía ver sus miradas filosas impactando una en la otra. Era una sensación que sinceramente no me esperaba hoy, ni mucho menos de ellas dos.

—Aléjate Kotegawa, Rito es mío y no dejaré que me lo quites —dijo Run y Kotegawa siguió con su postura.

—Lo haré si te alejas de Yuuki —Kotegawa se dirigió a Yuuki Rito y añadió—. Quiero verte en el salón del comité, quiero una explicación.

Creo que escuche suficiente, me fui para no involucrarme en algo que no me concernía.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y esa hora terminaban las clases. Eso significaba que podía reunirme con Mikan.

Fui volando hacia la institución donde ella estaba. Durante mi trayecto no dejaba de pensar en esa escena, no dejaba de preguntarme de que estarían hablando.

Llegue a mi destino y esperé en la entrada. Pude fijar mis ojos en ella, pero otra vez podía sentir algo extraño, ella no estaba con sus otras amigas.

Ella fue alcanzada por una de ellas para preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba puesto que hoy estuvo callada. Mikan sonrió nerviosamente negando esas sospechas.

—¡Yami! —se impresionó al verme y corrió hacia mí. Me alegra saber que yo puedo aliviar su frustración así como ella puede sanarme a mí también.

Durante nuestro tiempo juntas había algo que me inquietaba y a pesar de que podía ver su felicidad en el aire, también había un rastro de inquietud.

—¿Te paso algo Mikan? —pregunte mientras las dos estábamos sentadas en un banco.

Ella parecía reflexionar sobre algo como si estuviera a punto de tomar una decisión si contarme o no.

—Entiendo —añadí—. Está bien si no me quieres de…

—Le Pasó algo a Rito —finalmente me dijo el tema que le preocupaba.

—¿Qué tiene él? —pregunte queriendo ser de ayuda para Mikan.

—Él enfermó… —dijo cortadamente, su cara se ruborizo.

—Es terrible, tenga cuidado con él —dije con la intención de dar un consejo de prevención—. No la vaya a contagiar.

—Puede que lo hizo… —murmuró para sí misma, pero la pude escuchar— Yami, Rito tiene una extraña enfermedad que lo hace cambiar de personalidad.

—Ya veo, así que es como la enfermedad que padeció la princesa Lala —dije sacando una hipótesis—. Solo tenemos que hablar con la doctora Mikado.

—Esta vez es diferente —Mikan tomó aire y prosiguió—: Te voy a contar lo que pasó ayer.

_"Todo comenzó cuando Momo, Lala y Nana me contaron que a Rito le pasaba algo raro._

_Yo les pedí que le había pasado y en un principio ellas habían callado por que al parecer era algo que no me iba a gustar, y en efecto, lo era._

_Me dijeron que Rito desarrollo una personalidad adicta a las relaciones sexuales cuando caía la luz de la luna en él":_

—Veo que no le bastaba con ser un pervertido —le comenté a Mikan quien solo rio.

—Tienes razón, bueno seguiré con mi relato.

_"Les pregunte en como podía ayudarles y ellas me dijeron que tenían que vigilar a Rito para ver su comportamiento para ver si podían tener pistas._

_Ellas preguntaron que cuales serían los límites de Rito cuando él estaba en ese estado. Entonces Momo me dijo que si podía prestarme para ser la carnada"._

—No hablaba en serio, ¿verdad? —pregunté queriendo saber lo incoherente de esa idea.

—Por desgracia, si —me quedé asombrada por esa revelación.

—¿Y que fue lo que dijiste?

—En un principio me negué —Mikan iba a seguir con su historia.

_"Momo me dijo que si Rito perdía el control podía follarse a quien fuese, incluyendo a mis amigas de secundaria._

_De ninguna manera iba a permitir que Rito les hiciera cosas a mis amigas, entonces le pregunté a Momo porque no podían ser ellas quienes ya han probado a mi hermano._

_Ella me contó que necesitaban que las tres tenían que concentrarse en investigar y encontrar la solución para volver a Rito a la normalidad. Además, en caso de que yo no pudiera seguir y Rito tuviera ganas de más, alguna de ellas iba a relevarme"._

—Eres una buena persona Mikan —dije mirándola—. Ofrecer tu cuerpo para saciar a un pervertido para evitar que inocentes sufran.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó crédulamente.

—Debes confiar mucho en mi para contarme toda historia —le comenté a lo cual ella me respondió porque somos amigas y confía mucho en mí, ella prosiguió.

_"Yo estaba acostada en el sillón fingiendo que estaba dormida, solo llevaba puesta unas bragas blancas, mis pechos estaban al descubierto._

_Estaba reuniendo todo el valor para seguir, solo esperara que no fuera tan brusco o si no me enfadaría._

_De repente podía oler un aroma muy familiar, un aroma muy intenso y fresco al mismo que tiempo confortable._

_Solo podía pertenecerle a alguien ese olor tan atrayente y cuando me di cuenta sentí una calidez en mis labios._

_Una sensación suave presionaba mis labios a la vez que mi rostro fue acariciado. Esa calidez que la conocía demasiado bien._

_Podía escuchar el sonido de mis labios chocando con los suyos. No podía negarlo, él besaba bien._

_Mi corazón sentía la calidez con la que he crecido todo este tiempo, este cálido sentimiento atenuaba mi angustia._

_Aunque él interrumpió el beso, él despedía mis labios con un roce sin igual. Abrí mis ojos para encontrar su mirada._

_—Ri… —intente pronunciar su nombre, pero me silenció con un dedo en mis labios._

_—No digas nada, que tu cuerpo y corazón sean tus palabras—dijo suavemente mientras se dirigía a mis pezones._

_Antes de que le advirtiera de que no fuera brusco, el empaño la punta de mis pezones con su cálido aliente, acto seguido, empezó a lamer la aureola en círculos._

_Sentía una extraña sensación, el tacto de su lengua húmeda empapando mi cuerpo, la excitación que eso me generaba, me ponía muy caliente y mi cuerpo se retorcía de placer._

_Con su otra mano usó la yema de su pulgar para presionar mi otro pezón y darle vueltas con movimientos circulares"._

—No sabía que su hermano pudiera hacer eso —pregunté interrumpiendo la historia de Mikan.

—Yo tampoco, pero en serio se sentía tan bien.

«He leído libros de romance, pero ninguno fue tan atrevido como la historia de Mikan» pensaba mientras sentía algo extraño en mi—. Sin faltarle el respeto, pero ¿Hicieron eso?

Su cara se vio el rojo en su totalidad, confirmando la cuestión.

—S-s-sí, d-digamos que i-íbamos con todo— tartamudeó, por alguna extraña razón, podía empatizar con los sentimientos de Mikan, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

—Mikan… —no sabía por que lo hacía, definitivamente debí haber perdido la cabeza— Si no es molestia, prosiga.

—Bueno… —seguía con su tartamudeo— Nunca imagine usar mis manos para tocar el miembro de mi hermano. Lo lamí como si fuera esas paletas de helado que tanto me gusta.

En mi mente, me imaginaba a mi amiga Mikan comer esa paleta, pero recordando que una vez vi el pene de Yuuki Rito, mentalmente reemplacé la paleta con el miembro y pude retratar la escena.

—No podía dejar de lamerlo —ella proseguía—. Lo sacaba y me lo metía en mi boca, por alguna razón, me gustaba hacerlo. En el momento donde me encontraba muy caliente, Rito me tomó y humecto mi vagina con su saliva.

«La virginidad de Mikan…» no pude completar mi pensamiento, la sorpresa me hizo perder la noción.

—¿Yami? —Mikan me hablaba, aún seguía aturdida— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No es nada… —no sabia que decir, pero luego de pensarlo un poco le dije—: Creo que me ha contado suficiente.

Yo realmente odiaba las cosas pervertidas, sin embargo, por ser algo donde Mikan estaba involucrada fui tolerante, pero eso me dejaba en un dilema.

Había una parte de mí que quería explorar esos sentimientos que solo podían ser abiertos por los actos pervertidos.

—Ya veo —añadió Mikan—. De cualquier forma gracias por escucharme y que esto sea un secreto. Un secreto que te confesó tu amiga.

**Final del episodio 7: Confesiones de una amiga**

* * *

**• • • Quisiera pedir un momento de su tiempo • • •**

Como tal, no tengo un medio de comunicación por el cual les pueda informar sobre qué está pasando con la elaboración de estas historias.

Así que para mantenerlos informados sobre los avances de mis proyectos usaré mi perfil como medio de comunicación.

Entonces si quieres saber si las historias que te interesan sean las que voy a publicar. No dudes en visitar mi perfil de usuario.


End file.
